Wyverns Rise
by The Baz
Summary: In a small mountain town lies a powerful new guild with great potential. Though there are many who would enjoy nothing more than to crush them under foot. Welcome to Wyverns Rise. Accepting OCs. T for language and violence. On temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends. After wanting to for so long I've decided to make my own OC story. I will be accepting OCs if yall want to send them in. In fact I really need some OCs to fill the guild. At the end of this chapter I will give you all a detailed format to use and I do ask that if you send in an OC that you follow the format. Also be detailed in your characters not just in their magics but in their background and personality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters nor do I make any money off of this. I do own the OCs that I created in this story and all submitted OCs are owned by their respected creators. This story is written for entertainment and nothing more.**

**Enjoy.**

Decker was walking down the street of Falion town. He was bored out of his mind because once again he had nothing to do. He'd already spray painted most every building in town at least twice and there wasn't much else you could do for fun in a town this small isolated all the way up here in the mountains.

"Well I guess I ought to go grab a job. If I'm lucky there'll be one that'll take me out of town." He said to no one. As he made his way to the guild hall he stopped and looked at the place again. He always liked admiring the building. It was a large three story building with two chimneys on either side. Surrounding the whole building was a large stone wall that opened up at the front with a thick mettle gate. Above the gate was a large sign that read 'Wyverns Rise'. He made his way to the door and as he opened it he was greeted by the same old sight. All the mages who weren't off doing jobs were either sitting at the bar drinking or hanging around the lounge area which consisted of multiple couches situated in front of the fire places and a few tables anything members need them for.

"Oh Decker." Call a beautiful young woman from across the guild. She was none other than the guilds ace. Selene Welsher. While she didn't have many powerful offensive magics she is one of the most skilled and powerful defensive mages of this generation. Her barriers and seals are truly a force to be reckoned. "The master wants to see you. He didn't seem to happy either."

"When is he ever happy." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I really don't feel like hearing him right now."

"Well you could always saying here with me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"On second thought I shouldn't keep him waiting." He said running up the stairs. Selene was notorious for flirting and teasing most of the men in the guild but she always made it a point to drive Decker crazy whenever she had a chance. She considered it her favorite pass time.

Decker made his way up the stairs and to the door of the masters office. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Inside he found a young man in his early twenties looking over a stack of papers. Upon hearing the door open he put the papers down and looked at Decker. Decker just crossed his arms and and leaned against the wall. "Sup bro?" Decker said flatly.

He looked at his older brother. Grigori Law the guild master of Wyverns Rise was a man who was widely considered to be a prodigy and a genius. "Decker." He said pinching the bridge of his nose barely moving the sunglasses he always wore from their resting place. "I just received another batch of complaints from angry towns folk about you spray painting their houses. Even the mayor says you painted town hall."

"What can I say. I like filling this town with color." He said with a smirk. This happened often. He'd get in trouble then his brother would bail him out and yell at him later. Its how they've done things sense they were young.

Grigori sighed. "Why do you always have to cause this town issues?"

"Because I love these little talks we have when I do."

Grigori just sat there for a moment. Then an idea popped into his head. "Alright if thats how your going to act around here then you might as well have some consequences when you do." Decker almost laughed when he heard this. His brother had tried disciplining him when sense they were kids. "I have a delivery that I need a member of the guild to make to the capital. A round trip will take about four days on foot. You will be making the delivery."

Decker smiled. this was to easy. He wanted to get out of town anyway. "Fine no prbl-"

"With Selene." He said cutting Decker off.

Decker was silent. He looked at his brother who was smiling. "Your an evil son of a bitch you know that."

"Well maybe this will teach you that vandalism is bad." He said as he turned to look out his window. "Go tell Selene your going with her. Im sure she'll be happy to hear it." He said with a chuckle.

Decker walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "This is gonna suck."

**Alright so thats the first chapter. Any way as promise I'll give you the format but first I'd like to make a few things clear. I will be accepting only ONE SLAYER into the guild. I cant stand when an OC story is flooded with dragon, god and devil slayers so I will have a one slayer limit. Also there are four open S-class slots to fill. After that you'll have to hope your OC makes it into the S-class exam later in the story. Other than that go wild and be original. One more thing, Im also accepting villians.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Occupation:

Guild:

Magic:

Equipment:

Power level:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Background:

Other(optional):

**As for the 'Power level' section this is the chart I use so it would help me if you used it as well.**

Wizard saint level- an extremely powerful and experienced Mage who should never be take lightly. These mages are usually renowned worldwide for there power but this is not always the case.

SS- A extremely powerful Mage with much experience. Mages of this level are usually quite famous in their home countries. Most of these mages hold jobs as The master of wizard guilds or the ace of wizard guilds.

S- Powerful and elite Mages with considerable skill and experience. These mages are usually recognized as capable of taking on more difficult mission and leading groups of other mages on missions.

A- Mages with considerable power and skill but lack experience.

B- Mages who are proficient in there magic and capable of holding there own in combat.

C- Mages with average power and skill who usually make a living at a mages guild.

D- Mages with below average power and skill. Ordinary civilians fall under this rank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends. So I've gotten a lot of great OCs and I can't wait to see more. However all four S-class position have been filled as has the slayers spot. If you guys want me to give each OCs creator before the start of the chapters then tell me in the reviews otherwise it saves me a lot of time to just use them. Also if you wish to submit a OC it would help me a lot if you guys would send it via PM. Anyway enjoy.**

As Decker exited his brothers office and down the stairs he was dreading the thought of having to spend a full four days with that green haired vixen. Seriously the way she runs around in that skimpy tight black dress was enough to make a teenage boy go crazy and the fact that see new it drove him crazy only made the whole thing worse.

"Ah Decker my friend how have you been?" Came a loud voice from the bar. Sitting there was a large very muscular man with long black hair with a large smile on his face and a huge mug of ale in his hand.

"Yo Hinrik. When did you get back?" Hinrik was one of the four S-class mages we had in the guild. He was also one of the first to join when Grigori opened the guild 3 years ago.

"Just now. I thought I'd have a drink before reporting in to Master Law."

"How'd it go?"

"It was glorious! While I was fighting the leader of the bandits we fell down the side of the mountain and landed in the middle of a group of at least fifty Vulcan. We ended up working together to defeat the beasts before finishing our fight on top of the pile of bodies from the beasts. Truly a magnificent bout!" He said letting out a loud laugh and raising his mug.

"Good to hear big guy. Big bro decided to send me on a mission with Selene. So yeah, thats a thing." Decker said to the man once his laughter died down.

"Ah lucky you my boy. Getting to send some alone time with such a beautiful woman. Maybe by the time you get you'll finally be a man." He said before roaring in laughter again.

"SHUT UP!" Decker said as he stormed off red in the face.

After a bit of searching he managed to find Selene, she was currently fawning over Sukki. Sukki was the partner of another one of the four S-class mages. She was a bit of an odd one. She appeared to be a young girl in a frilly black and red dress but what really stood out about her was her ears. She had a pair of black furry dog ears and a fluffy dogs tail. She was a very shy girl and seemed unable to speak to any one other than her partner Sou who was noticeably absent. It was very rare to see one of them without the other.

"Yo Selene. We got a job." He said causing her to look up from the girl who's ears she was scratching. Once Decker spoke the young girl ran behind Selene. She never liked Decker or any of the men in the guild really except for Sou and to a point the master. "Big bro is making me join you on the delivery."

"OOOOOOOH WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" She said as she ran over and started suffocating him in a hug forcing his face right into her large breasts.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed though it could barely be heard from the position he was currently in.

After another minute of boob choking she finally released him.

"So what exactly are we delivering." Decker said trying to get rid of the blush covering his face.

"No clue. But it must be important if he wants me to take it." she said putting her finger to her chin.

"Yeah or he just wants to get rid of you for a few days." Decker mumbled.

"What was that?" she said getting closer to him.

"Nothing just regretting my whole life."

"Well we have no time for that. Lest go." She said dragging him to the entrance nearly crashing into a girl who was entering.

"Oh Im sorry. Are you okay?" Selene said to the petite young woman.

"Oh im fine. This is the Wyverns Rise mages guild correct?" The woman said smiling.

"Yes. How may we help you. Im Selene the ace of this guild."

"Oh well I was hoping to find employment here."

"Really you? You don't look much like a fighter." Decker said looking at the woman only to get whacked in the head by Selene.

"You'll have to speak with the master about that. He's the only one with the ability to instate new members." Selene said before turning around and looking into the guild. "Sukki!" She shout to which the younger girl came running. "Sukki could be a dear a show miss..."

"Reasha Faydon." She said looking at the girl who was now hiding behind Selene. She squatted down to the girls level. "Hi there Sukki. I like your dress." she said smiling. She then extended out a hand that Sukki stared at for a second before taking it and leading the woman into the guild.

"Wow that the fastest Sukki has ever taken to someone." Selene said. "Anyway LETS GO!" She said before dragging Decker off again.

**Elsewhere**

Sou had been sitting at this bar for 2 hours waiting for his informant. Just as he was about to leave a hooded figure entered the bar. The figure made his way over to Sou and sat down next to him.

"Sou." He stated flatly.

"James. Why did you ask me here?" He asked half expecting to be betrayed by his form ally.

"I came here to warn you." He said gravely

"About what exactly."

"The master has decided he wants Sukki back even more now that he learned you to are in a legal guild."

Hearing this made Sou tense up. "How did he find us?"

"Sinclair."

"Shit." Sinclair was his old masters go to guy when he needed info. The slippery SOB can get into anywhere. When he wasn't planning a heist he was buying and selling information.

"Yeah and he's calling back most of the big guns to. Trapis, Allon, Dawn. I don't know what he's planning but he wants you dead and her back bad."

"Anything else?" Sou asked still shaken by this information.

"Yeah. Im not going to be able to do this anymore. The master is getting suspicious that someone is help you and I don't want to die. I like you bro but I like living more. Any way Im leaving. Take of yourself Sou." He said before backing out of the bar.

Sou just stared at the bar for a minute. He'd better tell Master Law about this. "Shit." He said as he stood and left.

**There we go another chapter down. I'd like to thank everyone whos OC I used this chapter. If you didn't see your OC then they might be coming in later anyway LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys time for another chapter. This chapter will mark the beginning of the first arc which I don't have a name for yet. Anyway Im still accepting OCs especially villians so if you want to send one feel free. Enjoy.**

"And thats pretty much the whole situation in a nut shell." Sou said as he finished explaining what his informant had told him to master Law.

Law sat there silently for a few moments. "The names he dropped. Trapis, Allon, and Dawn. Do they mean anything to you? Who are they?"

Sou leaned back in his chair. "They are three of the five strongest mages the guild has. I was among the five before I left." He said remembering his time in the Timors Gate dark guild. "Trapis you've probably heard of. His full name is Trapis Sinshul and through out the years he earned quite the bounty on his head."

"Ah yes I remember him. If I remember correctly his father was once the guildmaster of an extremely powerful dark guild named Bloody Humor before it was destroyed by the council." Law said as he tried to remember the details.

"Yeah thats him. As for Allon, he's more difficult to explain. I don't know his magic, history, or motives. I only know his reputation for being very good at his job which was mainly assassination work. Dawn on the other hand." He paused for a moment. "She a twisted bitch. In my time with them she murdered at least six other guild members for fun. She gets off on that kinda shit." He said with a slight shiver.

"You said five but counting you thats only four."

"Yeah all thats left is the ace. I don't know much of anything about the guy. Nobody does. The only person I know that has ever met him was the master of the guild." Sou stated flatly.

"I see. Well I suggest you and Sukki stay close to the guild for the time being. They may be strong but even they must know it would be suicide to attack our guild hall." He said turning to look out the window behind him.

"Thats your plan. Just sit on my ass and wait while their out there planning something and hide behind the guilds walls!" He shout at his master.

"We don't have any other choice in the matter. The council forbids legal guilds from attacking dark guilds without reason. Unless they attack us first my hands are tied. You throwing a tantrum isn't going to change anything." Law said forcefully fixing the man before him with a glare. "I will keep what you've told me in mind. Your dismissed."

Sou left the room slamming the door behind him. "My my aren't we in a bad mood today." Sou turned to see none other than the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"The fuck do you want Lucilius." He said practically spitting the mans name. The two of them had always hated each other and not in the friendly guildmate rivalry kind of way. They genuinely couldn't stand each other and had on multiple occasions come to plows with the intent to kill each other. Sense they were both S-class it was rather difficult to stop them when they got started. It would usually take Selene incapacitating them both with a rather powerful seal or on one occasion when Lucilius threatened Sukki and calling her a 'Dark mage mut' it took Master Law himself to split them up.

"Oh I was just listening to see if you had finally shown your true colors. But imagine my surprise when I learned that your old dark mage buddies are out to get you. Karma's a bitch." Laughed the blonde. The main reason Lucilius hated Sou was because Sou was a former dark mage and he didn't care if the word 'Former' was there or not. If you were ever a dark mage you were on his shit list.

Knowing that continuing this argument would only lead to another fight he decided to just drop it and walk away. As he walked down the stairs to the main level he could hear the blonde haired bastard walk into the masters office. When he got to the main floor he made a be line to the bar. seeing this from across the room Sukki immediately darted towards him from her spot next to one of the guilds female mages Mayra. She was a nice enough girl and would read to Sukki when he was taking care of business.

When Sou reached to bar he noticed the new bartender. "Your new. When did you join the guild?"

"Very recently actually. My name is Reasha Faydon. Master Law hired me as an employee of the guild. I can't really go out on jobs so I've been hired as the guilds new barmaid as well as the guilds councilor." She said with a bright smile.

"So your a shrink." Sou said flatly.

"Not really. I have no formal training or anything but my magic allows me to see people emotions and I can use that ability to help others understand their feelings. Im use to counseling children however so Im not sure how helpful I can be for most of the adults here but Im always willing to try." She said never dropping her bright smile.

"You can see emotions? Thats pretty cool. What do you see in me?" He asked quite interested.

"Right now your under a lot of stress and something is cause you to feel very anxious." She said thoughtfully.

"Your good. Has anyone showed you around the place yet?" He asked.

"Yes. In fact your little friend gave me the grand tour." She said smiling at Sukki.

After patting the girl on the head he turned to the woman. "While Im here could you get me a tall beer and her a milkshake."

"Sure." She said as she began to fill the order.

**Else where**

"So tell me again why the fuck I had to be the one to come all the way out here just to scope out the town. Its cold as fuck up here." Trapis practically yelled into the lacrima on his wrist.

"Because Allon is still on his way back from that job in Crocus and there is sure as hell no way Im going. Do you have any idea what altitude does to my hair." Replied Dawn from the device. "Besides its fun to watch you freeze your balls off." She added with a laugh.

"So anyway whats the plan exactly?" He asked losing his patience.

"Oh come on. Its so simple even a fucking moron like you can't fuck it up. Sneak into his house, kill him while he sleeps, grab the girl and get the fuck out of there."

"Okay I understand all that but I don't understand why the fuck your sending ME of all people to do a mostly stealth type mission. Seriously this is not exactly my thing. I break shit and kick ass. I don't sneak around all cloak and dagger. You probably could have sent ANYONE else and they would probably have a better chance of remaining undetected. Hell this job is Allons specialty. Why not just wait for him to get back and send him instead." He said rather rationally which was actually out of character for him.

"I am completely aware of your inability to be sneaky but honestly you were the closest person around when the master put me in charge of this so yeah. Long story short, Wrong place wrong time." She said causing him to deadpan.

He sighed loudly. "Fucking great." After a moment of he stood up and a quietly as he could he made his way towards the town. "This is gonna suck."

**Another chapter down. I hope you guys liked it. Any way remember I need villains. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my adoring fans. I'd like to thank everyone that has submitted an OC. I'm still in desperate need of Villains and guild members alike so if you desire to send one in there are high chances they might get picked. Anyway enjoy.**

Trapis was not having a very good day. First he was forced to take a mission that didn't suit him at all, then he had to deal with how ridiculously frickin cold it was up here in the mountains. To make matters worse he got lost on his way to Sou's house and had to ask for directions from an old lady walking down the street. Do you have any idea how awkward it is asking for directions to the house of the man your suppose to kill. After finally finding his place to the house and walking through the front door, which was actually unlocked, he made his way through the house.

"That dumbass doesn't even lock his doors. Alright now all I need to do is find somewhere to hide until he gets here." He said as he went room to room in search of a good place until he found Sou's bedroom. After a few seconds of thought he crawled under the bed. "It's so obvious that he'd never see it coming."

Honestly he didn't want to kill Sou. When he was still with the guild he was a pretty cool guy. Add that to the fact that Trapis was never comfortable with the idea of killing some when they didn't see it coming. He preferred a clear fight as appose to using stealth, he found the whole concept cowardly. But he had orders, still this whole situation left a foul taste in his mouth.

After about ten minutes of lying under the bed doing nothing he started to get bored. "Something tells me that this is gonna take awhile." He said deadpanning. He looked around for something to kill time, after a few moments he found a magazine. He pulled it to where he could see it and read the title. "Naughty Witch Weekly" He opened it to a random page already having an idea of what kind of mag it based off of the title and the sexy woman on the front playing with a wand. "Damn Sou I didn't know you were into this kinda thing." He said as he started to read it.

**3 Hours Later**

Trapis woke up to the sound of the front door opening and people walking in. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep while reading that article about how to convince women that your a sensitive guy even when you can't express it. Seriously, for a porno mag it gave some good advice.

Trapis heard the footsteps start to approach the room he was in and immediately began to suppress his magic energy as much as possible just in case Sou had the ability to detect that kinda thing and he didn't know about it. The door to the room open and someone walked in.

"Sukki I'm telling you there's no need to worry. If they send anyone I can handle it. Dawn can't handle me and I'm pretty sure I can take Allon." After a few moments of silence Sou spoke again. "Well you have a point there. However even Trapis isn't stupid enough to attack us while we're this close to the guild hall. Actually now that I think about it he probably is." At that comment Trapis could feel himself get a bit irritated. "I mean yeah the guy is tough but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, always charging into battle without a plan." Now he was getting pissed. Talking about some behind their back like this was just wrong. "You know its not that he' stupid, cuz he's actually pretty smart when he needs to be." At that Trapis started to calm down. "Its just he's a total psychopath. I mean he acts like a rabid animal in battle and is always a total asshole when not."

And that was the last straw. Suddenly Sou's bed exploded upwards crashing through the ceiling creating a hole. "Who the fuck are you calling stupid you dipshit!" Trapis yelled as he stood in the spot that use to be Sou's bed. Sou just stood there still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh shit. Trapis!" He yelled as he jumped back a bit. "Why are you here?!" He asked as he got into as fighting stance gathering shadows over his hands.

"I was sent here to kill you and take that brat back to the master." Trapis replied as he got into his own stance.

"No, I mean why are YOU here. Your like the worst choice to send on a mission that requires stealth." Sou said with a slight sweat drop on his forehead.

"THATS WHAT I SAID! Seriously Allon would have been a much better choice but noooo, Dawn didn't want to wait for him to get back." He said in a mocking voice.

"You do realize that you not only revealed your self but also let me know that you have no back up?" Sou said with a smile.

There was a good ten seconds of silence. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Trapis yelled as he began activating his magic.

"Sukki, go to the guild and get help quickly." He yelled to the girl who promptly changed her form into that of a wolf with black fur and exited the house and took off towards the guild. "Alright now lets get this started. I'd say we have about five minutes before backup arrive so lets have some fun while we can." Sou gathered a large amount of energy in his mouth, "Shadow Devils Rage!" A huge blast of darkness shot from his mouth slamming directly into Trapis sending him through the wall of the house sending him outside.

"Thanks thats just what I needed." Trapis said standing up covered in scratches as a red aura formed around him and his eyes began to glow red. At speeds almost to fast to counter he charged at Sou throwing punches wildly. Sou dodged each as best he could. Each time he'd see an opening he took advantage of it and attacked but Trapis never once made an effort to dodge or block.

"Shadow Devils Black Fist!" He said as he slammed his fist covered in dark energy into Trapis's face sending him to the ground creating a crater underneath him. Before he could recover Sou jumped back, "Shadow Devils Rage!" He yelled sending another blast of darkness towards Trapis's body. When the blast made contact itcaused a large explosion knocking a huge amount of dust into the air.

Sou stood there trying to catch his breath from using so much energy in his attacks. He was about to relax until he heard laughing and saw two red orbs glowing in the dust. "Come on. Don't tell me thats all you got." Trapis said amused as he stepped out of the dust extremely beaten up but still smiling. Before Sou could react Trapis charged and grabbed Sou by the neck and lifting him off the ground. "I gotta say I'm disappointed. I guess being apart of a legal guild has made you soft." He said tightening his grip on Sou's neck making him squirm a bit. "Oh well. I still need to get that little brat anyway. Maybe someone at your guild will pose a bit more of a challenge."

"OH I WILL! HEAVENLY RAY!" Yelled a voice from behind as a huge beam of light shot down from the sky landing directly on top of Trapis and barely missing Sou. The shockwave from the attack forced Trapis to release Sou which Sou took advantage of instantly putting distance between himself and Trapis.

"Damn it Lucilius. You almost hit me with that." Sou yelled rubbing his throat.

"Sorry about that. It was meant to hit only you to begin with so I guess you got lucky." He said with a laugh.

"Damn it, that fucking hurt!" Trapis yelled as he picked himself up.

"No fucking way. I hit him directly, theres no way he should be able to stand after that." Lucilius said in disbelief.

"Its his magic." Sou said standing back up and readying himself. "He use an extremely powerful and dangerous type of magic called Berserker magic. He forces all his magic to run wild throughout his body increasing his strength and speed by a huge amount. The most dangerous part of his magic is that everytime he takes damage it makes him stronger. His magic allows him to keep fighting even with the worst of wounds. He'll keep fighting until either he wins or dies. Another reason his magic is so dangerous is because while it effects make the user incredibly powerful it dose nothing to heal the wounds dealt so once he deactivates his magic he will feel the full toll of the damage taken. Its possible he may even die from his wounds. The strain his magic puts on his body is enormous." Sou explained.

"Alright. So how do we beat him?" Lucilius asked as he drew his short swords.

"Well either we force him to surrender which is highly unlikely, or..." Sou trailed off not wanting to accept that as an option.

"Are you two done talking?" Trapis said getting back onto his feet and cracking his neck. "Cause I'm ready for round two." He said as he charged Sou again.

Sou jumped upwards dodging the punch he threw and prepared another attack. "Shadow Devils Black Pillar" He yelled throwing a huge column of dark energy at the enemy mage.

"Oh come on, is that suppose to hurt me?" Trapis laughed as he slammed his hands together with some much force it caused the attack the disperse around him because of the shockwave.

"No, but this is." Trapis heard from in front of him. he looked down to see the blonde haired light mages hand as it grabbed onto his face, his hand was covered in the light energy and was already burning his face. "Angelic Shot" He stated as he released the built up energy in his palm point blank into Trapis's face.

Trapis began to fall backwards with smoke coming off his face but caught himself by grabbing the light mages arm. "Now its my turn!" He cocked his arm back and hit Lucilius in the face with everything he had. Instead of stopping there he pulled the light mage closer and slammed his knee into his stomach causing him to cough up a good amount of blood. He was about to attack further when he got nailed on the side of the head with Sou's fist making making lose his grip on the light mage. Sou grabbed Lucilius and jumped away from the unstoppable brute.

"Yo Foster, you alive?" Sou said to his comrade.

Lucilius started coughing violently. "Yeah I'm fine. I think he broke a few ribs there though." He said forcing himself to his feet. "I think the only way we're going to be able to beat this guy is if we both put everything we got into one more attack."

"You are aware if we do the it'll destroy half the town?" Sou said trying to think of another way.

"It's either that or we die." He said as he started to gather up his energy.

"You two just don't know when to give up do you?" Trapis said as he began to channel even more energy through his body. Sou started to build up his energy as well.

As both sides were about to charge they were interrupted by another voice. "ENOUGH!" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and everything suddenly felt heavier. All three turned to see a young man wearing an untucked open suit and loosened tie approaching. "I believe you three have caused enough damage for one night."

"Master Law?" Sou said trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"Another one. How many of you are gonna join in on this fight." Trapis said with a laugh. While he sounded confident he knew that he was in trouble. Sou and the light mage alone had been trouble enough. He'd already taken a massive amount of damage, anymore and he might not survive it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his only option was to retreat. "This party is getting a little crowded for my taste so I think I'm gonna bonce." He said as he was about to turn and make his retreat.

"I sorry but I can't allow that." Said the newcomer who continued to walk towards Trapis with absolutely no hesitation.

Trapis was about to make a run for it. Just as broke out into a sprint the black haired man in the sunglasses and suit appeared in front of him. 'Shit he's fast' Trapis thought as he cocked back his arm and poured every last drop of magic energy he had left in his body into this punch. With a loud roar he threw it with everything he had. Law however merely lifted his right hand and caught the punch with no visible effort. "Trapis Sinshul, son of Alfred Sinshul former leader of the Bloody Humor dark guild. Nicknamed 'Trapis the Immortal'. You have a 6,500,000 Jewel bounty on your head. That kind of money could really help the guild." He said as he used his left hand to adjust his glasses.

Trapis couldn't believe this was happening. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled as he threw another punch with his free hand. Law just sidestepped and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket out and slapped it onto Trapis's arm. Almost immediately afterwards strange symbols started to glow on the paper and Trapis appeared as if he was being shock until he fell over unconscious.

Law bent over and picked the dark mage up throwing him over his shoulder. "Master Law. What did you just do?" Sou asked. He'd never seen anyone able to do something like that to Trapis. Law pulled out another piece of paper and held it up.

"It's a seal made by Selene. It completely saps the one its used on of their magic and stores it inside the seal on the paper. When I placed it on Trapis here it sapped him of his magic causing his Berserker magic to deactivate. You two dealt so much damage that once his body lost the supply of magic keeping him going it instantly shut down causing him to loose consciousness. Come on both of you. Jason will need to take a look at both of you as well as this guy." He said as he started to make his way to the guild.

"Wait why are we helping him?" Yelled Lucilius slightly outraged.

"Because I want to ask him some questions." He said not looking back.

Sou walked over to the light mage and offered him a hand which he reluctantly took. Once they caught up to Law Sou asked him. "Master Law. Where is Sukki?" He was slightly worried about his friend sense she never returned to the fight.

"She's at the guild. I have Hinrik and Mayra looking after her. I also have Hawken guarding the front gate until we return. She's safe. When we get to the guild I need you two to take Trapis to the infirmary to see Jason and have yourselves checked out. I need to send a message out to Selene and Decker for them to return as soon as possible. I also need to get into contact with Felix and the group he took with him on his last mission. As of this moment. We're at war with the Timors Gate dark guild." And with that they made their way to the guild where they would prepare for war.

**Welp there we go another chapter down. As I said before I still need OCs both good guys and bad guys so PLZZZZZZ send me some. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I really loved writing this fight so tell me what you think in the reviews. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of the fanfiction world. Its time for another chapter. Enjoy.**

"How is he? Will he make it?" Master Law asked standing next to the bed that held the unconscious form of Trapis Sinshul. Law didn't want the dark mage to die before answering questions about his guild.

Jason, the guilds doctor rolled over to Law in his swivel chair. Jason was a great doctor but he could be a bit eccentric in his bedside manner. "I got to say, the boy took a hell of a beating. Two concussions, severe burns across his torso, broken nose, fractured jaw, minor internal damage, and half the muscles in his body are torn. It'll take awhile but he'll survive. I did what I could to stitch up the muscles and fractures but only time will tell." Jason said looking over his handy work. He practiced a unique type of magic called Stitching magic, it creates small threads of his magic and he used it to stitch things up. It doesn't matter the material which means he can not only stitch people together but also stitch people to objects, though he mainly uses his magic to assist him in treating patients.

"When will he wake up?" Law asked slightly agitated.

"With this kinda damage? I'd say about a week for a normal person, but then again I doubt this guys normal so probably a couple of days." Jason replied spinning in circles on his chair like a child.

"I see." Law didn't want to wait that long but knew there wasn't much he could do. "What about Sou and Lucilius? How are their conditions?"

"Sou is fine, other than a few bruises and scrapes. As for Foster, he's got three cricked ribs and one broken one as well as a broken nose. After a few days he should be fine though." He said looking over his chart.

The two men were interrupted as the door opened and Reasha, the new barmaid poked her head in. "Master Law, your brother and Ms. Selene have just returned. Also we got a message from a Mr. Felix saying they were returning as well." She informed him.

"Thank you Ms. Faydon. Jason, come with me. We need to start planning our next move with the S-class mages." He said to the doctor. While Jason wasn't an S-class mage himself he was one of the first members to join when Law started the guild three years ago and Law trusted him more than most. Whenever Law had to make certain decisions he always liked hearing other peoples view points, so he would hold a meeting with his S-class mages, his ace and Jason. Jason may be strange but he's also a borderline genius. "Ms. Faydon, could you keep an eye on our guest here while Jason and I are speaking with the guild?"

She looked at the man in the bed, he was intimidating even in his current condition. She wasn't a fighter so if he got up she wouldn't stand a chance against him. "But, what if he wakes up." She said if a small voice.

"You don't need to worry about that my dear. He won't be waking up for quite a while. Even if he did I took the liberty of stitching him to the bed so he can't get up." Jason said laughing as he started spinning again in his chair.

"Okay. I guess I can do that." She said meekly.

"Thank you, if anything happens just shout. We'll come running." Law said as he walked out the door followed by Jason. Once the door closed Reasha looked over at the man in the bed.

His face began to scrunch up and every once in awhile he would grunt. Reasha was curious and activated her magic so she could see what he was feeling. "He's having a nightmare." She mumbled sadly as she could see his fear clear as day. She gave a quick glance towards the door. She knew he was an enemy but she couldn't stand to see people suffer so she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. She was hesitant at first but she then started to sing. Along with the magic she used to read peoples emotions she also learned how to effect people with music. She would often sing to the children at her old guild when they were sad using her magic to sooth their minds and calm the down. While her magic had the potential to manipulate others she wouldn't dream of ever doing that.

As she sang Trapis slowly stopped his fidgeting and settled back into a calm sleep slightly gripping the hand over his in his sleep.

**In the guild hall**

Master Law jumped up on top of the bar and looked over the crowd. Over half of the guild was present and he'd sent out orders to return to the rest. "Alright listen up. As of this moment Wyverns Rise is at war." There was murmuring throughout the guild. "Last night two of our members were attacked by a dark mage belonging to the Timors Gate dark guild. Before I arrived at the scene he divulged information that confirmed information that was given to me earlier on."

"Wait, so you knew they were going to attack and didn't do anything. Now that what I call good leadership." Decker shouted at his brother sarcastically from his position in the back of the crowd.

"By law of the magic council I'm not allowed to take action against a dark guild without probable cause. Until they attacked us I couldn't take action against them." Law said pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Decker was gonna have a field day with this.

"So why don't we just go take them out already? I mean its not like we haven't dealt with dark mages before." Decker asked actually getting a few nods of agreement from a couple of other mages.

"Im surprised, you actually managed to ask a good question Decker. Hinrik give the boy a pat on the back, would you?" Jason yelled from his position sitting on the bar next to where Law was standing. Hinrik raised his mug of ale with a laugh before slapping an unprepared Decker on the back causing him to be sent flying a few feet before crashing into a small table destroying it. "Thank you Hinrik." Jason said getting a laugh out of a few other guild members.

"Sorry lad." Hinrik said laughing as he offered Decker a hand.

"Anyway. To answer your question. We don't know where their base of operations is nor do we fully understand the strength of their members. It only took one of their mages to fight on even ground with two of our S-class mages so I'm not taking any chances with the others. We do however know that they have at least four other mages of similar or greater strength to the one from last night including their guild master. It is because of this that I am placing this guild on high alert until this mess is settled. Selene I want you to place a barrier around the entire guild hall that will prevent anyone not in the guild from entering. I've already created several of my crows and sent them to multiple locations throughout the town so we'll have warning if anymore of them come. I want all present S-class in my office. Selene come and join us when your done. Everyone else is to remain within the guild hall until I say otherwise. Dismissed!" Law said with an air of authority about him.

Law made his way to his office along with his S-class mages and Jason when he noticed Decker following. When they reached his office and everyone entered he stopped Decker. "What are you doing?" He asked his younger brother.

"Whats it look like? Im joining in on the meeting." Decker said as if it was obvious.

"Decker your not S-class yet. You need to go wait with the other mages." Law said as he got the feeling this conversation was going to lead to another one of their arguments. He really didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"Jason isn't S-class either. And the only reason you haven't made me S-class is because you refuse to admit that I can take care of my self." Decker said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Decker I don't have time for this. Just go wait with everybody else." Law said annoyed.

"Don't have time for what? Talking to your own brother?" He said practically shouting.

"I don't have time to deal with a bratty kid who thinks he's more than he is." Law yelled back. He surprised himself with that, he rarely lost his cool and snapped at people but Considering the amount of stress he'd been under and his lack of sleep it was understandable. Decker just stood there for a moment.

"Fine whatever. Im out of here." He said as he turned to leave.

"Don't leave the guild hall." Law said.

"I'll go where I want." Decker said turning and giving his brother a glare.

"I'm telling you not to leave." Law said with a lower voice as he got even more frustrated.

"And I'm telling you that I'm done taking your orders. Your not dad so quit treating me like you are." He said walking back to Law and getting into his face.

Law got even more angry at this. "If dad were here he'd-"

"It doesn't matter what he'd think or do. He's dead, thanks to you!" He yelled cutting his older brother off mid sentence. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as what Decker said sank in. With an enraged look Decker turned and left without another word. Law stood there for another couple seconds before walking into his office ignoring the looks he was getting from everybody in the room who had heard every word of the conversation. Nobody said a word. They just tried to acted natural like they hadn't heard a thing and ignoring the blood dripping from Law's hand from him squeezing his hand into a fist so hard it tore the skin.

He sat down at his desk without saying a word. After a few minutes Selene walked in and he broke the silence. "Alright lets get down to business." He said with clear anger in his voice.

**In the Timors Gate guild hall**

Dawn knelt down before the dark figure sitting on the Gothic style throne before her. "Master, Trapis has failed his mission and has been captured by the traitors new guild."

"Tell me. Who's plan was it to send a man such as Trapis on a assassination." The master said with a growl of anger in his voice.

Dawn shifted nervously. "That would be me sir." She said with clear fear in her voice.

"Tell me my dear girl. Are you aware of the reason why I want that girl back so badly? Why I'm willing to waste so much energy on retrieving her?" He asked Dawn.

"No sir."

"Well let me tell you. The girl is the key to something that has the power to change this world over night. Do you understand why getting her back is so important?" He asked in a lighter tone.

"Yes sir." She said just before she was lifted into the air by an invisible force around her neck squeezing the life out of her.

"Good. So you understand that I have no problem with ending your worthless existence if you fail me again." He said as the woman before him was kicking her legs wildly and grabbing at her neck as she was suffocating to death. "I'm relieving you of command and putting 'him' in charge." He said before waving his hand causing the girl to fall back to the floor and start gasping for air and cough violently. A tall man in a dark cloak walked out from behind the throne. "Now get out of my sight." He said to Dawn who scrambled to her feet and rushed to the door.

The master turned to the man next to him. "Bring me the girl. And tear the guild holding her and the traitor to the ground." He demanded. Without a word the man bowed and made his way to the door.

**And another chapter down. Im still accepting OC so if you have any send them in. There will be more action next chapter I promise. Anyway, prepare for WAR. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends. Its time for another chapter. So I'd like to start off by saying thank you to all who left reviews and sent in OCs. If you wish to send in an OC I'm still accepting but I will ask that you send it to me via PM and not review. Anyway enjoy. **

Decker was pissed that was apparent. He was angry at his older brother and himself, he couldn't stand how his brother always treated him like a child. He was currently headed to the usual place he went when he wanted to be alone, his mine shaft. One of the few perks about living in a mountain town thats primary was mining iron and silver was that there were plenty of abandoned my shafts that hardly anyone knows about. Just a little over a year after Grigori opened the guild, Decker stumbled upon the entrance to the shaft while exploring the base of the mountain. Ever since he's been slowly renovating the place, turning it into his own personal bachelor pad.

He entered the flimsy door way and push past the heavy curtain he hung up to keep the cold air and rain out. He clapped his hands activating the lacrima on the ceiling lighting the place up. He then proceeded to flop down onto the ragged old couch that he 'procured' from the side of the road a while back. As he lay there relaxing and trying to cool off after his argument with his brother when he heard someone knock on the wooden door out side. "Nobody should know where I am" He thought to himself as he stood from the couch and made his way to the curtain. Before pushing it aside however he used his magic to summon a spectral wolf just in case it was an enemy.

He and his brother practiced the same magic called 'Spectral summoning' magic. They use their magic to create magical constructs to fight for them. The more magic the user has the longer and more powerful the creature created is and can remain on the battle field. These constructs can relay information to the user through sight and sound, anything the construct sees or hears the is automatically sent to the user. The downside to this magic however is that the constructs are completely dependent on their creators for direction and can not act on there own.

Decker pulled the curtain to find Mayra stand at the door waiting. "What do you want Mayra?" He asked as he dispelled his wolf.

"Ms. Selene asked me to come check on you after you stormed off." She said as she walked in to the mine shaft completely ignoring the disapproving look she got from Decker.

"Well as you can plainly see Im fine, so leave please." He said pinching his brow as she started jumping up and down on the couch.

"Sorry... I can't... do that... Ms. Selene... asked... me to... stay with... you while... we're... under... lock down." She was able to get out between bounces on the couch.

"Fine you can stay just get off the couch!" Decker shouted getting annoyed. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with the girl in the pink dress but he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

She stopped jumping and sat down on the couch purposely ignoring his request. "So what was the fight about?"

"None of your business."

"Its cause he still wont give you a chance isn't it?" She stated bluntly.

"Its more than that. He's always treating me like I'm a weakling. Then I brought up our parents and thats when we both snapped." He said sitting on the other side of the couch ignoring the fact that Mayra had propped her legs up on his lap while she got comfortable and put on her 'psychiatrist' face.

"And what happen to your parents if you don't mind my asking." She said as she pulled out a note pad and pencil from nowhere and adjusting the glasses on her face that hadn't been there before.

"We don't like talking about it. I was to little to remember everything, but I do remember one thing." He took on a more serious face and tried to relax as well. It obviously wasn't an easy topic for the boy to talk about.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Mayra said. She knew what lines to cross and when to chill and this wasn't a topic you forced.

"No. No, someone needs to hear this story other than me and him and it might as well be you." He leaned back and prepared to tell his tale. "When I was four my family was attacked by a cult who worshiped the dark mage Zeref as a god. My brother was born with a gift, his body acts as a natural magnet for magical energy in the area around him. Unlike most children born with huge amounts of magic power it didn't cause him to be ill but instead made him stronger faster and able to learn quicker than other kids his age. According to his theory its because the magic energy isn't being produced from inside him but instead from an outside source and his body takes that energy and uses it to increase the strength of his muscles and brain."

"Our parents couldn't stand the constant requests from the magic council to study him to try and understand why his body does this, so when I was 2 we moved into a remote town near the coast where less than a hundred other people lived. I was so young I can barely remember anything about the place. After two years apparently a cult found out about Grigori's ability and believed he was the reincarnation of their god and came to take him away. They burnt the village to the ground killing everyone. I don't remember much about that night other than my mother telling me to close my eyes and it would all be okay. After that I remember waking up on my brothers back as he carried me through the forest. It wasn't until years later that I convinced him to tell me what happened that night after I blacked out." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Mayra was listening intently with tears in her eyes no longer joking around about this. She was the first person other than the two brothers to hear this story that she knew about. She looked at Deckers face expecting to see tears but instead saw nothing but a look of anger and resentment. "After I blacked out the mages killed my father who was trying to protect us and murdered my mother as well. They were about to kill me as well when Grigori just 'snapped' as he put it and released a massive amount of untamed magical energy at the mages in our house killing all of them. He then just started killing the rest of the mages in the cult who attacked the town. At the age of 8 he managed to wipe out an entire cult of dark mages by himself without any sort of magic training." He sighed and chuckled slightly. "If it hadn't been for him none of that would have ever happened. You'd think that he'd have the decency to drop me off at an orphanage somewhere but instead decided to drag me around the country as he joined guild after guild only staying for a few months in each. He held the rank of S-class in at least 7 guilds but left each and every one of them. Mayra have I ever told you what My biggest dream is?"

"No. What is it?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I want to achieve the rank of Wizard Saint one day, thats my dream and I work my ass off to try and reach it. When he was 16 years old he was offered a spot among them. He would have been the youngest Wizard saint in history but guess what he does. He turns down the offer because he said it would make his life to complicated. He's served my dream on a silver platter and what does he do? He shits all over it!" Decker shouted in his rage. After a few moments of silence he put his head in his hands and just sat there. Mayra patted him on the back and tried her best to make him feel better.

**Back at the guild hall**

Felix had just arrived with his group which consisted of Lyra, Geo, and Erica. Felix immediately made his way to the masters office and entered to find that the meeting was already in full swing. "Im sorry it took so long to return Master Law. I received your message about the situation and returned as fast as possible. Any updates?"

"No, its been quiet sense the attack last night. Please sit down, we're in the middle of coming up with a plan of action." Law said as he looked over a list of his guild members trying to decide upon possible teams. "Felix, what kind of condition is the team you took with you on your mission in?"

"Their a little tired from the journey but other than that their fine." He said as he took a seat next to a very beat up looking Lucilius. "You look horrible." He said with a chuckle getting a growl in return from the light mage.

"Alright so I've got a couple ideas that sound possibl-" He was interrupted by a large blast from outside the guild shaking the building. "The hell was that?" He yelled standing up and running outside followed by the rest of his S-class mages. Once they made it outside they were greeted by a sight that made Law's blood run cold. There was smoke rising from town hall and towns people were screaming and running. But what had his utmost attention was a pair of men standing on the roof of a building across the road looking at him. One of them was a tall man with a black ponytail with a black sword in one hand and Mayra in the other. The other man was covered head to toe in black roads and looked like he was hunched over and draped across his back was Decker.

When Law's eyes met with the taller mans the man smiled and threw Mayra in our direction. Hinrik immediately jumped into action and caught the unconscious girls body carefully holding the girl as to not hurt her. Just as Law was about to jump into action, the hooded man placed his free hand on the tall mans side and they both disappeared.

"That was Allon." Sou said from next to Law. "The one in the robes was Allon, I've never seen the guys with the sword before."

"Master, theres a letter." Hinrik said as he pulled a letter from Mayra's shirt where it was pinned to the outside.

"Give it to me." He said taking the letter and reading it.

"Whats it say?" Asked Selene.

Law just stood there staring at the paper for a few moments before replying. "That man with the sword was the ace of Timors Gate and he wants to speak with me alone to negotiate."

Sou narrowed his eyes. "Negotiate what?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"A trade."

**Whats gonna happen to Decker. How will the master handle this situation. Who is this swordsman that claims to be the ace of Timors Gate. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Zzzzzzzzzzz I mean Wyverns Rise. Sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I actually already wrote like half of this chapter before but due to unforseen difficulties I am forced to type it again. Anyway sorry about the delay. Enjoy.**

Everything was dark. The only thing Trapis could feel was an aching pain across his whole body. He felt weak, not even enough energy to open his eyes. As he lay there simply enduring the empty silence and slight scent of disinfectant he remembered where he was and how got there. He thought back to the fight with Sou and that light mage, then about the man who took him down.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He used all the strength he had to force one of his eyes open and see who it was. His eye fell upon the form of one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She had long purple hair and a smile on her face. If Trapis didn't know better he'd have thought that he was dead and was staring at an angel, but he did know better. besides if he did die he doubted he'd be in heaven. He opened his mouth in order to speak but all that came out was a grunt like sound caused by his throat feeling as dry as wood.

When she heard the noise the woman turned to see Trapis lying there with one eye open looking like he wanted something. "A-are you awake?" She asked clearly afraid of him.

"W-wat..." He tried to speak again.

Normally she would run away and get help but he looked so helpless. She got a little closer and leaned in to hear him better. "What did you say?" She asked hesitantly.

"Water." He was finally able to get out in barely a whisper.

The woman got up and grabbed a small cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with water from the faucet. She brought the water to him and helped him lift his head to drink it. After finishing so cup Trapis looked at the girl in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked in a horse voice. She looked reluctant to answer. "Don't worry. I can't hurt you, not even if I wanted. Which I don't." He said in the same weak voice.

"My name is Reasha Faydon. I work here at the Wyverns Rise guild." As she spoke Trapis noticed something about her voice.

"Were you the one who was singing?" He asked causing the girl to blush bright red. He could remember sound of an angel singing. The sound soothed him when he was dreaming of the day Bloody Humor was destroyed.

"Im sorry." Was all she said.

He smiled at this. "Thank you." He then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

**With Master Law**

Law was currently making his way to the location stated in the letter. As he approached he could see the form of a man sitting at a small wooden table. Across from him was an empty chair.

Once Law made his way to the table he immediately recognized the man as the one who threw Mayra. "Please take a seat mister Law." He said in a deep voice. Law did as he was asked and sat across from him. Law looked the man up and down from behind his sun glasses. From what little information he was able to dig up about this man in the short time he had, he learned that his full name was Cole Shiren an SS-class criminal with a 25,000,000 jewel bounty on his head. He was the son of an infamous crime boss who ruled over a small town in the west with an iron fist. Not much is known about his life before age 19 when he murdered his father and slaughtered his entire organization. Based off reports it appears he uses two separate magics when fighting. One is the use of lightning and electricity but this is apparently the magic he uses on those he doesn't find worthy of fighting. His true magic is unknown because so far nobody who has seen it has lived to tell about it, but if Law had to hazard a guess he'd say that it probably had something to do with that sword on his waist.

"Before we begin I need proof the my brother is alive." Law said in a grim tone of voice.

"Very well." Cole pulled out a small orb and placed it on the table in front of Law. He pulsed a bit of magic into the ball causing the image of Decker chained to a wall to appear in it. "Allon. Wake him up." Without a word the other man from before in the robes appeared next to Decker in the orbs image. He snapped his fingers in front of Deckers face causing him to jolt upright looking around frantically.

"Decker can you hear me?" Law said from his spot at the table in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. Decker looked around the room before he began yelling profanities at the hooded man in front of him. In the middle of his rant the robed man pointed towards the lacrima they were using to communicate with.

"Yo, Grig is Mayra okay?! Where is she?" Was the first thing he said when he saw Law's image in the orb. However before Law could reply the orb went dark.

"As you saw he is alive and well. Now on to negotiations. Here is what we offer, we will return your brother to you unharmed if you bring us the girl." He said as he took the orb and put it back into his pocket.

"What are your plans for the girl if we were to return her?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am not aware of my masters intentions nor am I obligated to tell you anything about them if I was."

"I see. Do you have any questions concerning your mage Trapis?" Law asked noticing there had been no mention of him in the letter.

"He was captured by the enemy and therefore has proven himself weak. We have no need for a weak mage in our ranks. You may do with him as you like, as of this moment he is no longer a Timors Gate mage." He said as if he couldn't care less about someone who is suppose to be his ally. That was something that always got on his nerves about dark guilds.

"Very well. He's currently still in a coma at our guild hall so we'll probably just collect the bounty on his head and be done with it. As for your request for the girl Im afraid I can't agree." He spoke in an even tone.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed. "The trade of between our two guilds will happen in this spot in three days. You have until then to change your mind. If nobody shows up then we will kill your brother and send you his corpse." With that he stood from his chair and began to walk away. He stopped once he was a feet feet from the table that Law was still seated at with his fingers laced together. "If its any consultation, know that I hold no personal qualms against you or your guild. I have heard of you and respect your strength, however I believe it wouldn't end well for either of us if we fought. Good day." With that he turned into lightning and disappeared.

Law looked up towards the sky. "Shit. How am I gonna fix this one?" He said as he stood from the chair and left.

**Yo guys. Sorry about the short chapter but I was frustrated and got hit with a wave of writers block. Anyway LATER.**


End file.
